


It Will Never End

by PokemonKatt



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Gacha Memories (Visual Novel), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depression, Isolation, M/M, Other, Self-Harm, Sleep Deprivation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Riba's had a very troubled life. Living as a demon has given him good pals, but horrible thoughts. When he has finally had enough of the world, he shuts himself in, wishing to die right there.
Relationships: Riba Aduraice/Mario (Nintendo)
Kudos: 3





	It Will Never End

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering why Byakuya is here, I always thought him and Riba looked a bit similar. Now I have a headcanon where they are essentially best friends and Riba also acts as a bodyguard for Byakuya.

Riba picked up his phone and turned it on. He was welcomed by a flood of notifications.

_17 missed calls from Sebastian._

_5 missed calls from Gundham._

_3 missed calls from Sol._

_Missed call from Akki._

_Missed call from Byakuya._

_39 missed calls from My BF <3._

Everyone was worried. Riba had slipped to an all time low and had locked himself in for almost two months. Some of his pals would come round weekly. Mario and Sebastian came round daily, giving some food and support through a slightly open window with the blinds covering it.

He didn't want to live in this awful world anymore...he wanted to die, but he couldn't. Last time he tried to commit suicide, Sebastian cut the noose before he could be choked to death. He wasn't high enough for it to snap his neck.

Why...why wouldn't they just let him die???

"Riba? Are you ok?" He heard a voice. It was Sebastian's. Riba went to the window. "When are you going to come out???"

"Never. Let me die." Riba answered darkly.

"Don't. I won't allow you to die."

"No shit, Sherlock. You stopped me! Why won't you let me die?!"

"I care for you! We all care for you! There are people out there who love you!"

"SO?! I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!!!"

"YOU MIGHT BE DEPRESSED, BUT IT'S NO EXCUSE TO BE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE TO THE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO HELP YOU!!!"

 _ **"I HATE YOU, SEBASTIAN! I WANT YOU DEAD!!!"**_ Riba snapped before shutting and locking the window. Sebastian just stood there, shocked. He banged on the window.

"Riba, please, don't do it!" Sebastian begged. A car pulled up to the house. Byakuya was in it with Mario, Sol, Akki and Gundham in the passenger seats. "I'm sorry, I tried and I just snapped."

"We have to hurry. Come on." Akki ran to the back of the house. Sol and Byakuya followed, leaving Mario and Gundham with Sebastian.

Riba sat upstairs on his bed, his head buried in his knees. He was so tired, he just wanted to shoot himself in the head or slit his wrists more than he already has. The dozens of cuts smothering his bare arms were horrifying, some were still bleeding as he made them just a few minutes ago.

Suddenly, the door opened. Riba looked to the door to see the six familiar figures. All were mortified at his sleep deprived eyes, his bleeding arms, his dirty clothes, everything. He looked horrid. Mario approached him slowly.

"Riba...it'll be ok...it's-a me..." He took him by the hand. Riba broke down into tears just by the touch of him. "It's ok...just-a let it all out..." He reassured his unhealthy lover as the others walked into the room and helped Riba to his feet.

"Come on, let's get you to a hospital." Byakuya put his arm around Riba and lead him out. They all went to the nearest hospital.

Riba eventually recovered, but it took a few months of therapy and a lot of support from his friends and boyfriend. He's lucky to have them in his life. Maybe life isn't so bad.


End file.
